


Farmer Evans

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Sam are babysitting Sam's siblings when cute happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmer Evans

            “You know, I always wanted to be a farmer, at least a little,” Sam says, tracing a shape on Artie’s chest as they watch some movie on farming with Stevie and Stacy.  Vrooooom! 

            Stacy is wedged between them, with Stevie sitting on Sam’s bladder, so it’s all kinds of awkward, but neither Artie nor Sam really care.  They both like babysitting Sam’s siblings, especially when they get to all snuggle together like this.  “Really?  You don’t really seem like the farming type.”

            “Oh yeah, definitely.  I had the tractors and plastic animals and everything,” Sam makes a tractor noise and runs his fingers up Artie’s chest to tickle his face a little.  Artie snorts at him and tries to bite his fingers, but Sam gets them away too quickly.  “I was bound and determined to be a farmer.”

            Stevie leans over to Stacy and whispers something in her ear, and they both jump up and run off at the same time.  Looking a little worried, Artie takes the opportunity to scoot closer to Sam.  They both loved Sam’s siblings, but they could be kind of scary when working together.

            “Tractors!” Stevie yells as they both come barreling back into the room, arms full of toys.  “You can be a combine, Artie!” He hands the model over to Artie while examining Sam. 

            “Sammy is a hen!” Stacy declares before Stevie can decide.  Sam makes this weird choking noise in the back of this throat as he takes the hen from her. 

            “I wanna be a tractor too!” he protests.  “Tractors are cool!”  Artie laughs because Sam sounds like a little kid.

            “You’re like a Momma hen though,” Stacy says.  “You take care of us.” 

“Okay then, Stacy.  I’ll be the hen,” Sam says, kissing the top of her head.

“Make hen noises then!” Stacy orders.

Sam squawks in some strange way like he’s never heard a chicken before (or else maybe only a dying one) and flaps his ‘wings’ a little.  The other three laugh so hard that Stacy ends up knocked on the floor and Artie almost joins her. 

“Maybe next time make better hen noises, Sammy,” Stacy says, climbing up into Artie’s lap.  “So I don’t fall over.”

“I made excellent hen noises, thank you,” Sam protests.  “Besides, it isn’t like Artie can make good combine noises!”

“Excuse you, white boy, but I am an excellent combine,” Artie says.

“Prove it!” Stevie interjects, and Sam nods in agreement.

Artie starts making a noise that sounds more like a cow than anything else, and when Sam starts laughing so hard he chokes, Artie gives him a glare that Sam knows means he’s going to be paying for it in bed.  Totally worth it though.

“You guys are bad at making noises,” Stevie pronounces.   

“Like you can do better,” Sam challenges.

“Sam, we’re eight and nine,” Stacy says, clearly not impressed, “You’ve had ten more years of noise making.”

“She’s got you there,” Artie says.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Sam argues.

“No way,” Artie says, squeezing Stacy a little, “I know when it’s time to give up.  I’m throwing my lot in with her.”

“Thanks, a lot,” Sam says, giving Artie a glare that HE knows means he’s going to be paying for it in bed. 

“Awww… You know I love you,” Artie says, leaning over to kiss him.

Both Sam’s siblings make grossed out noises, but that just makes the both of them grin when they pull apart.

“Boys are gross!” Stacy proclaims, Steve nodding in agreement.

“They’re not so bad,” Sam says.

“I don’t know… You are all kinds of gross,” Artie says.

Sam sticks his tongue out and rests his head on Artie’s shoulder.  “You love my grossness though.”

“Yes, I do,” Artie kisses the top of his head and rests his cheek there.  “Farmer Evans though…” he laughs a little.

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
